Summer in Paris
by 000kayko000
Summary: It was the summer after the war and Hermione and Draco decided to take this time to move on. Little did they know that they would both be in the same place at the same time. Bonjour Paris, what a wonderful surprise...or maybe not. Takes place the summer before they return to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Disclaimer: All Characters belong to JK Rowling.
1. Welcome to Paris

Chapter One: Welcome to Paris

It was the summer after the Great War, as it was now called. The Wizarding world was rebuilding itself, much like those who fought in the war. I was looking forward to the summer as a period of relaxation before going to Hogwarts in the fall to complete my seventh year.

I found my parents in Australia shortly after the war ended, I restored their memory and helped them move back to England and re-establish their practice. They decided that we should take a two month vacation in France as a way to reconnect with each other and clear my head.

"Hermione dear, we are here." My mother gently woke me up as the taxi pulled up in front of the hotel.

It was a beautiful summer day in Paris and I could feel the warm sun on my shoulders as I stepped out of the car. We walked into the hotel lobby, "Welcome to Paris." The lady at the reception desk greeted us. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger you are on the fourth floor in room 405 and Miss. Granger you are also on the fourth floor in room 406." She said as she handed us our room keys.

I walked into my room for the next two months and felt a sense of clam rush over me. The room was all white except for the light blue bed sheets, drapes, and the black television set resting on top of the coral dresser.

The white walls were like a blank canvas letting me know that I was somewhere new, a place where I could try and move on from the events from the last few months. I was determined this summer to put the past behind me. I opened the doors that led to the balcony. From my room I could see the Eiffel Tower in all its glory.

"Mademoiselle Granger." A voice called from behind me. I turned around to be see the bellman with all my luggage trying to open my door, I rushed to help him.

"Just set them over there please", I said indicating to a spot in front of the dresser. He set them down; I tipped him, thanked him and saw him out. After shutting the door behind him I went to sort out my luggage. We were going out for dinner tonight so I picked out an outfit and hung it on the bathroom door. I sat down on the bed and decided to write to Ginny to tell her I had made it. She would make sure to tell the boys.

OOOOOOOOO

"It looks like we are here darling" my mother said as the car slowed down in front of the hotel.

It was summer again and after the year of hell my mother and I had been through we decided it was time for a break before I started y seventh year in the fall. Mother insisted I return to Hogwarts despite my protests but whatever makes her happy.

It was just Mother and I in Paris, as my father was still in Azkaban, much to our relief. We were finally free of the man, if you could even call him that, and Mother was in the process of removing us from the part of the family who like my Father were in Azkaban or hated us for being traitors.

"Madam Malfoy, Monsieur Malfoy, welcome to Paris," the attendant said as he opened our door.

We strolled into the hotel and were immediately escorted to the elevator which landed on the fifth floor of the Hotel where our suite was.

"Where would you like your bags Madam?" the bellman asked

"Mine my go in my room and Draco's can go in his. Please send up a maid to put everything away as we will be here for the next two months. Now I would like a plate of fruit sent up, Draco darling anything from the kitchen?" My mother asked breaking my thoughts.

"No thank you." I answered as I surveyed my room, it looked comfortable enough, certainly an upgrade from Malfoy Manor which served the Dark Lord's purposes for the past few years. I sighed; I hopped that I could experience some level of peace during the next two months.

"Draco dear, we will be leaving for dinner at five sharp, I will be resting my eyes before so please mind the time and be ready to go."

"Yes Mother." I said as I opened the doors in my room that led out to the balcony. I stepped out and surveyed the surroundings; ah that monument Mother is so fond of. It is a pyramid structure of steel, hardly anything magical, the rest of the city however looked like a whole new world. I world without darkness and fighting and death, a world I was trying to get used to.

I looked down and saw that there was a woman on the balcony below and to the left of mine. She seemed to be admiring the steel tower, dressed in a casual sundress, with particularly unruly hair that looked distinctly familiar to me. A memory from the past, a girl that I was raised to hate even though I knew nothing about her. She managed to either tie or beat me in almost every class, and that hair, Merlin did she ever brush it. I shook my head, it couldn't be her, and she was probably off doing some ridiculous thing with Potter and that Weasley. All of a sudden she turned and walked into her room, I leaned to try and get a glimpse of her face but I didn't see. I don't need woman trouble anyway; this was about making sure my Mother was well. I sighed and turned back into my room, I suppose I should send word to Blaise that I arrived; he was unusually secretive these days, when I confronted him he said it was a girl but he couldn't say anymore because her family and friends wouldn't approve. I dropped it, he would tell me when he was ready and when he came to visit in a few weeks I'm sure after a few drinks he will be ready to share all the details.

OOOOOOOOO

I managed to get my hair straight after about an hour. I slipped on my strapless, knee-length gold coloured cocktail dress that Mum had bought me and paired it with gold heels.

"Hermione?" called mum as she opened my door.

"In the washroom" I said as I finished putting on my mascara.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful!" She exclaimed, "I think your father and I are underdressed now that I've looked at you."

"Mum don't be silly you look beautiful, and I may be a little too overdressed. We are going to that very fancy place right?"

"Yes dear, so you are dressed perfectly. Are you ready to go? The car is waiting downstairs."

"Yes just let me grab my purse, I will meet you both down there." I said as I took a final look in the mirror. My hair had grown, now reaching past my shoulders and Ginny gave me an intense make-up application tutorial after deeming me positively dreadful at it. I took a selfie with my phone and sent it to her for approval. Ginny apparently was into muggle cell phones now and wanted me to get one so we could text and stuff. I went to get my black clutch purse and I heard my phone ping. I looked down and saw that I had a message from Gin.

'You look amazing! Please make-out with someone hot tonight at your fancy Paris restaurant, I've always fantasized about making out in a coat closet in a really fancy place looking hot.'

I typed back: 'Thank you for the compliment but I will not heed your advice. I have never had that fantasy and the likeliness of me making-out with someone tonight is slim. Mostly due to the fact that I am with my PARENTS.'

I made my way out the door and to the elevator, once inside I pressed the button and heard another ping.

'You are supposed to have fun. Please at least talk to someone hot.'

I sighed, "I will do my best. Have fun with your mystery man tonight, I expect a name soon.'

'Soon, I promise.'

I smiled and put my phone away as I stepped out of the elevator. I found my parents waiting outside and we all got into the car and went to the restaurant.

OOOOOOO

"Draco dear, are you ready? It is almost five." Mother called to me from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I still have ten minutes Mother." I called straightening my tie. Blaise has written back earlier instructing me on what to wear, as if I was unable to dress myself. He wanted to make sure I hooked up with a girl tonight...he must of forgot that I share a suite with my Mother. Apparently he was meeting his...whatever she is called tonight, I guess they have some sort of special plans.

"I will be downstairs Draco, please hurry."

I sighed; I wish I had brought Blaise with me so I would have someone to talk to, other than my mother and her high society friends that would be at our table this evening. I exited the bathroom, grabbed my jacket and headed for the elevator. I reached the car and my mother with two minutes to spare.

"You look so handsome dear." Mother said as she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Mother, you look beautiful, is that a new dress?" I asked knowing it would make her happy.

"Why yes, thank you Draco, I bought it for tonight."

OOOOOOO

"I believe this is our table." Dad said as he pulled out the chair for Mum and then did the same for me. The restaurant we went to is called La Jardin. It is more like a ballroom with tables and a section for dancing. Each table seats eight people, apparently the French like to socialize. Through the glass doors on the other side of the dancing section there is a path that leads to a garden out back.

I asked a couple sitting with us to take a picture of my Dad, Mum and I with my phone, which I will later send to Ginny.

"Hermione dear, your Dad and I are going to dance a bit before dinner, will you be alright?" Mum asked.

"Yes Mum, of course, please go and enjoy yourselves." I insisted as they stood up and walked to the dance floor. I glanced around the room, there were a lot of older people there, and no one I saw was my age. There were still some empty seats though, so hopefully I would be able to find someone my age to converse with. Oh look a bar, well this seems like a perfect time for a glass of wine. I stood up and walked over to the bar. "A glass of Chardonnay please." I asked and put some Euros in the tip jar off to the right. I glanced back to see my parents laughing and dancing, and I couldn't help but smile and feel sad at the same time. They had this whole other life in Australia, where they could start again and had no daughter. Were they happy there? Did I do the right thing by bringing them back? Right thing for me or them?

"Here you go Mademoiselle"

"Merci" I thanked him and took my glass of wine back to the table where another couple and their child, who looked about 14, had sat.

"Hello, I'm Hermione; my parents are off dancing right now." I introduced myself as I sat down.

"We are the Morgan's, I am Charles and this is my wife Carol and our son Carl."

"Pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

OOOO

"Malfoy, the name is Malfoy." Mother told the greeter who was in charge of handing out everyone's tickets.

"Mother, let me take your coat to coat check." I offered, helping her out of her massive fur coat.

"Thank you dear, Yes Narcissa and Draco Malfoy." She turned back to the man who managed to locate our tickets.

"Here you go Madam; Lisa will show you to your table."

After dropping our coats off at the coat check, Mother and I followed Lisa to our table.

"Menu Sir." Lisa spoke as she handed me tonight's menu while batting her eyelashes, "Is there anything you would like to drink?"

"I will have what my Mother is having, thank you." I said not returning the flirtation.

"Certainly, please let me know if there is anything else you would like, it would be my pleasure." She purred and then left.

"What a bold little chit." Mother hissed as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Nothing to worry about Mother, I prefer brunettes" I teased.

"Well I do not want to see any of her kind in our suite, understand."

"Her kind? Mother I thought you respected muggles now. Are we not trying to become more accepting?"

"Oh of course dear, I did not mean muggles, I meant little whores like her, I know about your reputation at Hogwarts dear. I do not mind you sauntering off to some girl's bed, but I do not want that sort as a guest at breakfast."

"Ah, now I understand. And whore, mother, really that may be a bit harsh. I do have standards."

"Yes, because Miss. Parkinson is the epitome of high standards." Mother droned out sarcastically while looking over the menu.

I was shocked that such a thing came out of her mouth, I figured she was all for the engagement to Pansy. I guess that is yet another thing to thank my Father for. Thankfully though it was disbanded after Mother and I left the death Eater Club.

"Oh hello, I am Narcissa and this is my son Draco. Draco dear please say hello to our dinner companions." Mother said pointing out the couples that had joined our table of eight.

I nodded a hello and proceeded to glance around the room, it was a rather large dining room with a section off to the right for dancing. Behind the dancing couples were glass doors that apparently led out to the garden the restaurant was famously named after, or at least that is what the man greeting us said. I noticed a bar off to the left and excused myself. I know I had ordered a drink for the table but I was in dire need of a scotch and I knew my Mother did not think that was an acceptable dinner drink.

"Scotch on the rocks" I ordered. I turned around to survey the people, hoping that no one from Hogwarts was there. My eyes landed on this one woman who seemed to be sitting alone and watching this couple on the dance floor. She must6 be their daughter, I concluded. I could not quite see her face; however I can see that she is wearing a gold dress.

"Monsieur." The barman said as he placed my drink on the bar.

"Thanks." I said and sat down on a stool. I took a sip, still trying to get a look at the girl's face. Just in that moment she glanced towards the bar. Merlin, it can't be. Of all the people that could be here tonight and the universe picked her. I need to get a better look, I decided as I turned away and finished my drink. I looked back and saw that she too was staring at me, if it was her, did she recognize me? I got off the stool and started back to my table, making sure to look at her. Her eyes followed me; it was her, no doubt in my mind. Her hair was straight and that dress was something she never wore at Hogwarts but I know that face, and those eyes. Flashbacks to that night at Malfoy Manor, she was lying on the ground, mudblood etched into her arm. I knew it was her all along yet I denied it. Why? Doesn't matter now. So much for the peaceful summer I had planned. She was the girl from the balcony; I knew that hair looked familiar. Finally I reached my table and sat down.

"Draco, is everything alright? You look pale." Mother whispered, leaning towards me.

"Yes, I am fine." I answered taking a sip of the wine, Lisa put in front of my place setting. I looked over to her table, and she was gone. Could it possibly have been a figment of my imagination? No. I knew with absolute certainty that I saw her. I wasn't the only one in Paris this summer, no; I was here with Hermione Granger.


	2. Dining Companions

Chapter Two: Dining Companions

I wave to my parents who are laughing and dancing away. I smile as I turn and sip my drink; I look up and see a pair of familiar eyes staring at me as if trying to figure out who I was. I look back, no, it can't be him sitting over there at the bar, the blond hair, and those grey eyes. Why was he staring so intently? Did he really doubt that it could be me? Of course out of all the people that could be here the same time I was it had to be him? I remember that night at his house, his aunt hovering over me, wand pointed at me. He never said it was me, he denied it and I don't know why. I never thanked him; I doubt I ever will, he does not seem like the type to accept thanks from the girl he was born to hate. I heard his Mother had cut off ties with the Dark side of her family. That they were starting again, new beginnings, he too would be coming back to Hogwarts. Or so I heard. All of a sudden he started to get up, and walk towards what I assume was his table. He eyes never left mine though, not until he sat down and his Mother leaned towards him.

Quickly I excused myself and got up from the table, I grabbed my purse and walked swiftly towards the exit that led to the washrooms. I walked into the Ladies washroom and was relieved when no one else was in there. I took a deep breath and reached for my phone.

"Pick up, please pick up." I muttered into the phone waiting for Ginny to answer.

"Hel...umph, can you stop for a second? Sorry about that Hello?" She answered, she sounded muffled.

"Gin?"

"Mione? What is it?"

"Am I interrupting?" I asked with concern.

"Nothing we can't finish later, um just hold on one sec. Babe can you get some food, I'm getting famished."

I heard a voice on the other end say something to the likes of "Anything for you".

"Ok, I'm back."

"Name?" I asked hopefully.

"Not yet." She said in a sing song voice, "Mione, you called me remember?"

"Oh right, Gin I have a problem"

"Problem? In that dress you shouldn't have a problem."

"Well I guess it is more of an issue then."

"Your parents didn't catch you did they?"

"Catch me? Oh for goodness sakes, no they did not catch me, there isn't even a guy. Ok well yes this is about a guy but not the kind you think, I mean we haven't done anything."

"But you want to?"

"No, ugh, Gin, someone is here, someone that shouldn't be in the same place as me ever."

"Am I supposed to guess? Because I need more clues."

"Gin, Draco Malfoy is here!" I practically shout into the phone.

"Oh Merlin, are you serious, of all the people that could have been there, it is him." She said laughing.

"This is the farthest thing from funny Ginny. I turned and I saw him at the bar, and then he walked back to his table to join his Mother. He was looking right at me Gin, he recognized me, or at least I think he did."

"You have to talk to him." She said.

"I'm sorry, what? Talk to him. You do realize who he is right? I am probably the last person he wants to talk to and he sure as hell is on the bottom of my list."

"So dramatic, look you are both there for a reason; the universe is trying to tell you something."

"Universe? I'm sorry I meant to dial Ginny Weasley not Professor Trelawney."

"Talk to him, no better idea, dance with him."

"No, look I am not living out some fantasy you may have had with him. I am not you."

"Oh please, everyone had a fantasy about him, but don't worry I've moved on. I have my own Slytherin Prince to keep me satisfied, all of my current fantasies star him."

"Slytherin? You are hooking up with a Slytherin, no wonder why you don't want anyone to know. Your brothers are going to kill you."

"Hence the secrecy. Now Mione I have to go, please do something other than hide from him. I have a sense that he is going to be popping up a lot and you might as well get the awkward 'so you are here too...interesting' stage out of the way tonight, otherwise you will be obsessing about it for the rest of your life."

"Rest of my life? Now who is the dramatic one? I don't see why I have to speak first."

"Mione, I really have to go. Call me tomorrow please, with details."

"Oh alright, love you, make good choices and don't forget the contraceptive charm."

"Oh right, thanks! Love you too, and make very bad choices please." She said and then hung up.

Bad choices, my whole reputation and my principles were based on good choices. I am not the type to make bad choices, and is it wise to make bad choices when is concerns someone with the reputation of a bad boy?

I put my phone back into my purse and walk out of the washroom, to see him walking out of the men's washroom. We both freeze and stare at each other.

He clears his throat, "Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Having a pleasant evening?"

"Yes, thank you, yourself?"

"Yes, it has been interesting though."

"I agree, quite interesting."

"Well I must go and join my Mother." He said.

"Yes, I think dinner is about to be served." I added.

Neither of us moved for what felt like an eternity, we stood there staring into each other's eyes, both unsure of what to do.

"Ladies first" He finally said, I nodded a thanks and walked past him and swiftly to my table.

"Hermione, you look flushed. Is everything alright?" Mum asked when I sat down.

"Yes, thank you, I just think I've had too much wine. May I have a glass of water please?" I asked the waiter. I glanced over to Draco's table, he was facing his mother for a moment and then he turned and looked at me. I noticed that his mother also focused on me and I could not tell from where I was sitting if it was a look of disgust or amusement. I forced myself to look away and turned to my food. This was going to be a long night.

OOOOO

"Ah there you are Draco." Mother said as I sat down.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"Quite alright dear." I heard her say as I turned to look at Granger, I could see her looking at me, and then she turned away suddenly. I looked back at my mother who was also looking towards Granger, with a look of amusement on her face.

"Something amusing Mother?" I asked tensing up.

"That girl you were looking at, she looks familiar."

"That is Granger. I went to school with her. She is a mud...sorry I mean muggleborn." I corrected myself.

"Well that is lovely isn't it, someone from home. We must go and say hello later."

"I have already said hello, don't worry we are not close by any means."

"Well I want to say hello. She looks lovely in that dress, and are those her parents?"

"I assume so." I drawled; please do not make this more than what it has to be Mother.

"Oh how wonderful, well I cannot wait to meet one of your school friends."

"We are not friends Mother. I do not know anything about her."

"Yes, I can tell from the way you were staring at her that she is nothing more than just a passing pupil who you have the occasionally class with." Again with the sarcasm, what has Paris done to my Mother?

"Fine, if you must, I can do a brief introduction but that is all. Trust me she wants nothing to do with me, Mother."

"Well not with that frown on your face, smile for goodness sakes dear, we are in Paris and turning over a new leaf. I think it is time we converse with people like the Grangers."

"Mother you don't even know them, what if they are rude?"

"Well compared to the friends we used to have I am sure they will be delightful. After all, a girl that pretty cannot possibly be rude."

I sighed; this woman would not give it a rest. I turned to my food; this would be a very long two months.


	3. The Dance

Chapter 3: The Dance

"Did you enjoy your meal, mademoiselle?" the waiter asked as he cleared my pate.

"Yes, my compliments to the chef, everything was delicious." I smiled. I turned and saw Draco walking towards our table with his mother in tow.

He approached our table and cleared his throat, I stood up and indicated that my parents do the same.

"Mum, Dad, this is Draco, He goes to Hogwarts." I said quickly as my parents gave me a confused look.

"Oh, how nice to meet you." Mum said as her and Dad shook his hand.

"Likewise, this is my Mother, mother these are the Grangers."

"Please call me Narcissa." His Mother said

"Nice you meet you, I am Jean and this is Walter." My mum said.

"And you must be Hermione." Mrs. Malfoy said turning her attention on me.

I was wondering if Draco had told her my name of if she had remembered me from that night at her house. I smiled and took her hand, "Yes, it is nice to meet you."

"Well Mother you have met them now, sorry for any intrusion on your dinner." Draco said to my parents.

"Oh nonsense, we are done. So you go to school with Hermione? I don't remember you ever mentioning a Draco before." Mum said.

"Well we didn't really socialize." I said looking at Draco.

"Too busy competing with each other for top marks." He said as my Mum began to look concerned. My Parents knew of some of the clashes between Muggles and Purebloods. I spared them the torment I went through in school and during the war by these pureblood death eaters, and I am glad I did. If my parents had known about the Malfoy's and their relationship with someone like me, chances are this meeting would not be as polite. I gathered by Malfoy's manners that he was determined not to give away hints that our school experience had been negative.

"Ah, yes you are the Hermione Granger! I have heard about you." Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed, "I recall many professors calling you the brightest witch of your age." Apparently Mrs. Malfoy was determined to wash away the memory of that night when her sister…ok Hermione it is in the past now. For all you know Mrs. Malfoy could be the complete opposite of her sister.

I blushed with embarrassment as my parent beamed with glee "Yes, we are so proud of Hermione, she works so hard at that school."

"And may I ask what you do for a living?" Mrs. Malfoy asked my parents.

"We are both dentist." My dad said.

Mrs. Malfoy looked puzzled by this, "They clean teeth, and it's a muggle thing." I tried to explain.

"Ah, I am sorry. I am just starting to learn about how muggles live."

"We come from a long line of wizards and witches." Draco told my parents.

"Yes Hermione has explained all these muggle and pureblood terms to us." Mum said.

"Well, I am ready for some tea, would you care to join me out on the patio for dessert?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, "Draco, why don't you ask Miss. Granger if she would like to dance."

"Mother." Draco said warningly and earned a glare from his mother.

"It's ok, I am not really much of a dancer."

"Oh Hermione, you are a wonderful dancer. I think it is a lovely idea. These two can catch up and we can have tea and dessert." Mum said as she linked arms with Mrs. Malfoy and walked towards the patio doors.

Dad looked at Malfoy unsure of what to say, "We will be outside if you need us dear." He said as he kissed my cheek and followed the ladies outside.

"Would you care for a drink at the bar instead?" Draco offered.

Alcohol, yes that is what I needed to get through this awkwardness until I could think of an excuse to leave. I nodded, "Please." And followed him to the bar.

"So." Draco said when we got our drinks and sat down on the stools.

"So, how has your summer been?"

"Complicated. What are you doing here?"

"My parents wanted to take a vacation. Thought we could use this time to reconnect and also give me the chance to move on. They wanted me to see a therapist." Why was I telling him all of this?

"Well I guess Paris is the place to go to move on. My mother had the same idea, although she would never send me to a therapist."

"I heard you were going back to school in the fall."

"Yes well mother insisted." He said monotonously.

"Are any of your friends with you?"

"No, Blaise is coming in a few weeks though. My other friends are well, busy I guess. What about you? Potter and Wesley coming to join you?"

"No they are busy as well, but Ginny said she will come."

"Are you by any chance staying at the Lafayette Hotel?" He suddenly asked.

What a strange question, how did he know I was staying there. I took a sip of my drink before I answered, "Yes, I am on the fourth floor."

"So it was you. I saw you earlier today from my balcony on the fifth floor."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your ridiculous bushy hair." He drawled out. So there was the true Malfoy, I was wondering when all the politeness would wear off.

I simply smiled and took a sip of my drink as I turned to watch the dancers and plan my escape route.

"Would you like to dance?"

"You just insulted me and now you want to dance?"

"One, I did not insult you, calling your hair bushy is a description and two, I do not want to dance, I asked if you wanted to." He said all high and mighty.

"Not with you. Why are you even talking to me and pretending to be polite. We hate each other remember."

"I was unaware you were capable of hate Granger."

"With you I make the exception." I smirked and rose off the stool. "I think I am going to join my parents now." I said and started to walk away. I felt a hand on my arm and I turned back.

"Wait" Malfoy said, "We both know our parents would have expected us to dance. Let's just get it over with before you storm out and get all dramatic."

"Do you do everything your Mother tells you to do? Honestly my parents will know that I must have had a very good reason not to dance with you." I said trying to release his arm from my grasp.

"I thought you were moving on this summer Granger? Well I am too and I am not saying we need to be friends and travel around Paris like some lovey dovey couple on their honeymoon but we can at least be civil."

"I know that. Fine we can be civil." I said, annoyed that he said it first.

"Great, so will you dance with me then?" He asked letting go of my arm.

"I suppose I could, for the sake of being civil."

"Why how nice of you Granger." He said as he led me onto the dance floor.

OOOOOO

"With you I make the exception." She smirked and got off the stool she was sitting on. "I think I am going to join my parents now." She said as she started to walk away. Honestly how dramatic could this girl be?

All of a sudden I felt myself reach out and grab her arm, "Wait." I spoke. Wait what did I say? Why was I telling her to wait? Did I really want to dance with her? Hurry she is looking at you say something, "We both know our parents would have expected us to dance. Let's just get it over with before you storm out and get all dramatic."

"Do you do everything your Mother tells you to do? Honestly my parents will know that I must have had a very good reason not to dance with you." She said trying to pry my hand off her arm. Judging by the way her parents acted and that last statement I assume that she never went into detail on the exact relationship we had at Hogwarts and what my family did to her and her friends during the war.

I was not sure why, but part of me wanted to forget about all of those things, the name-calling, the punch, that night at Malfoy Manor with Aunt Bellatrix. If I close my eyes I can still see her laying on the floor with mudblood carved into her arm. I glance down at the arm I am holding, perhaps this is it. I glance at the other one, I cannot see anything on that arm. I regain composure and muster up any patience I have left

"I thought you were moving on this summer Granger? Well I am too and I am not saying we need to be friends and travel around Paris like some lovey dovey couple on their honeymoon but we can at least be civil." Well even being civil looks like it will be a challenge. This is a ridiculous idea, civil with Granger? Maybe too much as happened for that to be the case. Then again the brief conversation with her parents seemed to go well, and if I know my Mother as well as I think I do, I am guessing the Grangers are going to become her new best friends which means that we will be doing this every night.

"I know that. Fine we can be civil." She said, clearly annoyed that I, and not her, said it first.

I almost sighed with annoyance, "Great, so will you dance with me then?" I asked releasing her arm, I could not see the scar on this one either.

"I suppose I could, for the sake of being civil." She finally agreed.

"Why how nice of you Granger." I said, look who is acting high and mighty now. I offered her my hand and led her onto the dance floor.

OOOOOOO

It was as if we were two kids at an elementary school dance, not know what was the appropriate distance to leave between us and where our hands should go. This is what happens when you dance with someone who was your enemy for the last 6 years. Finally we managed to pull it together. His hand lightly on my waist, the other holding my hand. My other hand was lightly—again I stress this "lightly" concept—on his shoulder.

"See this isn't the worse thing in the world is it Granger?" He asked.

It took my will power not to glare at him, "I supposes it wouldn't be first on my list."

He just smirked at me. After a few moments of awkward silence, he leaned closer to me "I like your dress. It is quite a step up from the mundane uniforms I have grown accustomed to seeing you in."

I discretely smiled at this compliment, "Thank you. You look very nice yourself."

"Just nice?" he teased.

"I guess you look good."

"That is the same thing Granger."

"No, Malfoy. Nice is something you say to be polite. Good is something you say when you genuinely think they look pretty good for being an annoying twit." I said smiling at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Thank you for that interesting vocabulary lesson Granger. I feel as though I am back in school already."

"If we were actually in school, this would not be happening." I said. It was followed by silence. It's not like I would have expected him to apologise. "Are you really dreading going back to school?"

"Yes." He said bluntly. He looked at my face for a second and sighed, "Sorry that probably sounded harsh. I am just not looking forward to encountering certain people. I don't mind the staring when it is of admiration. But staring of betrayal and utter disgust is another matter."

"Do they really hate you that much?"

"Their families do. And where I come from, what your family thinks, you think. Their families believe that Mother and I are traitors, turning our back on our family and community. Refusing to visit my father and Aunt Bella and the rest of them. And once they find out that Mother has befriended the Grangers, well I can't even imagine what they will say."

I looked away from him, his eyes were full of pain and anger and I felt bad for bringing that out. We have both been through a lot and even though we have had similar pasts, we have different backgrounds and I can only imagine what it must be like to be raised in a certain environment full of hate and then to have it all change suddenly and to try and start over again.

"Say something." He pleaded.

"I want to say 'I'm sorry' but I feel like you have heard that enough. But I really am sorry Draco. I know I have no idea what it is like to grow up in your family and be surrounded by those people every day but I promise that I would never tell any of them that you talked to me, looked at me or even danced with me. I know what they think, I have been on the receiving end and I would hate to see you receive the same insults. And, while I cannot tell your mother not to talk to my parents, I just want you to know that they will understand if this is just a Paris thing. And if your mother or even you, ever needs a place to go, they will welcome you in their home. I think mum has taken quite a liking to your mum." I said indicating behind me to the two women out on the patio laughing as if they had been friends forever. After turning to look at them he turned back towards me.

"Thank you." He said.

The song finished and we stepped a part. "Should we join them?" I asked.

"Yes. I think that would be a good idea." He said and led the way to the patio.

OOOOOO

"So you had a good time catching up with Draco?" Mum asked as we were riding back to the hotel.

I turned away from the window and looked at her, "Um, yes it was very nice." I said.

"He seems nice." Dad mumbled.

"I agree, he is also so charming. Don't you think Hermione?"

"He was ever the gentleman tonight."

"Well Narcissa invited us for a day trip to Versailles tomorrow, I thought it would be nice you came along too Hermione so Draco could have someone to talk to."

Seriously…one night wasn't enough. The awkward politeness and chit chat continues. I smiled "I would love to."

"Wonderful. I shall have a note sent to the Malfoy's suite, letting them know we accept their offer. Maybe you should wear that pretty sundress you brought, the burnt orange one."

Why? So I seem more attractive to someone who until this evening I have never had an actual conversation with? "Maybe." I simply said, like Draco would even care what I was wearing.

OOOOO

"Did you have a nice time tonight darling?" Mother asked on the way home.

"Yes." I said, not wanting to reveal too much information. Let's review shall we. I ran into this girl from school who I've known since I was 11 and who up until tonight I have only ever exchanged insults with and who by the way punched me. I saw her thought she looked like the most beautiful women I have ever seen despite the fact that I was programmed to hate her for all eternity. You forced me to introduce you to her and her family and then spend the rest of the evening with her…alone. I danced with her, and basically spilled all these personally feelings to her. I then hoped that she would laugh in my face so I would have a reason to hate her again, but no. She had to be Granger. Typical, I love and accept everyone, Granger. Just once she couldn't be like 'oh poor Malfoy, grew up in a mansion with people who taught him to hate, and instead of rebelling and trying to be good he went along with it and then made my life miserable even though I am completely innocent'. No she was nice, kind and genuine. I hate her. Well no, not anymore, I guess now I am just annoyed with her.

"Well that is lovely because I have invited them to come to Versailles with us tomorrow."

What! I have to spend even more time with her. Are you trying to kill me mother? Merlin I wish Blaise was here. But he is off doing who knows what with who know who. Well I do know what he is doing but not the who. Anyway that is not the point the point is I do not want to see Granger again.

Just then the door opened and the concierge helped Mother out of the car. I followed and we went inside. Oh great, look who's here. I saw the Grangers in front of us, getting on the elevator. Mr. Granger saw us and held the door opened and we went in.

"Oh hello again." Mrs. Granger said, "We were just talking about you two. I was going to have a note sent up to your suite Narcissa about tomorrow. We would be more than happy to join you and Draco."

"Oh how wonderful." Mother exclaimed, with the most excitement I have ever seen her express.

Yes, oh goody indeed. I looked at Granger who seemed very interested in the buttons on the wall.

"Hermione is very excited, she loves Marie Antoinette." Mrs. Granger cooed, and Granger blushed.

"The one who got her head cut off?" I asked. She does not sound like a good role model.

Granger looked at me, "Yes, she did die in that terrible way but she was not completely awful."

"Ok, just checking I didn't know you were such a big fan." I said smirking, touchy subject.

She looked at me wanting to say something back, instead she turned to my Mother, "I am very excited, thank you for the invitation." She said graciously.

"You are quite welcome dear, I thought it would be nice for Draco to have some company. I am sure he gets tired being with just me all day."

Oh you have no idea, "Not at all Mother, but I am sure Granger will be able to be an excellent tour guide, since she is such an advocate for ill-fated monarchs."

Just then the doors opened and it was the Granger's floor, so little miss I have a response for everything wasn't able to make her witty, and I am sure well thought out comeback. I smiled as she walked by and she glared at me.

"See you tomorrow!" Mother called after them. As soon as the doors closed again she pinched me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed clutching my now bruised arm. "And what the hell was that for."

"First, do not use that language with me young man. Secondly, I want you to be nicer to Hermione."

"Oh Mother, I was just teasing her. She enjoyed it really. And why are you suddenly all friendly with them. Now we have to go on trips with them?"

"I like them, they are nice." She said and walked into our suite.

"So is the bellman, and you don't seem to be inviting him to Versailles." I said as I followed her.

"Do you not like the Grangers?"

"I like them just fine Mother."

"Than is it Hermione? Do you not like her?"

"Granger is fine too, I am just wondering why we have to do all this stuff with them."

"I just think it is time I made some new friends. Someone who does not know about my past and have accepted me with an open mind. I like talking to Jean, she seems like she will make a really good friend."

I looked at my mother and instantly felt bad. She is lonely, the only person she has is me and let's face it I am not much of a friend. "I'm sorry Mother. The Grangers are very kind and I look forward to getting to know them better."

She comes to hug me, "Thank you Draco."

OOOOOOOOO

"Gin?" As soon as I got to my room I called Ginny.

"Thank merlin, I've been waiting up for hours."

"It is only 1 in the morning Gin, I know what time you go to bed."

"Right, well then I just really wanted to know what happened."

"Ok well we ran into each other, and exchanged awkward pleasantries and then after dinner our families were introduced and…" I was suddenly cut off.

"You met his mother? What is she like?"

"Well she seems nice. Mum is quite taken with her. Anyway our parents went off to have tea and desert leaving just us, alone."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No. We were still in public Gin."

"Oh, sorry, go on."

"Anyway, we went to get a drink and then we danced and then went home with our respective families and apparently tomorrow we are going to Versailles with them."

"You danced! More details please?"

"It was a medium paced song."

"What the bollocks does that even mean. I don't care about the song 'Mione. Where were his hands? Did he compliment you? Did he look handsome? Sexy?"

"His hands were in the appropriate places. He said he liked my dress and he looked nice."

"Nice?"

"Good. He looked good."

"Those mean the same thing." Not her too.

"No they don't. Ok it wasn't as if he said you look so beautiful and I said thank you. I did return the compliment. What was I supposed to say?"

"Um, thank you Draco, you look absolutely dashing who you like to go snog in the coat room?"

"I cannot believe you just used the words dashing and snog in the same sentence. And I repeat, what was _I_ supposed to say. Not what you would say."

"Well that is why I added the word dashing. To make it sound more like you. I would have just said lets go snog."

I roll my eyes. "Ok I'm hanging up now."

"No wait, what about tomorrow? What are you wearing? You should wear that burnt orange sundress we bought in London."

Why are people obsessed with that dress? "Maybe."

"No, this is not a discussion. I want you in that dress. And I want pictures to prove it. Also make sure Draco is in the picture as well. I want to start a scrapbook of your relationship so I can give it to you as a wedding gift."

"Oh good lord, please tell me you are joking. Like I would ever marry Draco. This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about, remember?"

"Yeah, do you remember the stories? You will have such great sex and the most beautiful kids. Can you name one of them Ginny? Like for a middle name?"

"Uh no, you will not be allowed near my children. And I am not having children with Malfoy. Or sex with him for that matter."

"Well then you are in for a boring summer. Seriously when I get there, major changes will be taking place."

"Goodnight Gin, I will talk to you in a week."

"Try tomorrow missy. And I expect pictures!"

"Bye."

"Bye, I love you, say hi to sexy for me."

"Love you too, and no." I said and then hung up.

I pulled back the covers and settled in my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Pre-Departure

Chapter 4: Pre-Departure

After a less than relaxing night of sleep I rose to start my second day in Paris with a slightly less happy attitude. Not only was my sworn enemy from school vacationing in the same city but I am going to be spending the rest of this vacation with him because our families are now friends. I pulled myself out of bed and went to take a shower. On the way I passed the dress I had hung up last night in preparation for today. I stopped and sighed, against my better judgement I have decided to give into what I am calling peer pressure and wear the burnt orange sundress. I should be thankful it is not green or silver as those are most likely his favourite colours, not that I really care. Today was going to be a long day, but maybe I would be able to escape into the gardens at Versailles.

OOOOO

"Draco, dear it is time to get up. Please be ready in an hour." I heard my mother call before she left the suite to go have breakfast with the Grangers downstairs.

I did not sleep at all, and even after writing a very long letter to Blaise detailing the events of last night I still had trouble getting the picture of Granger in that dress out of my head long enough to fall asleep. She is not only invading what is supposed to be a relaxing summer abroad but also my thoughts. I am not about to let her know that she is getting into my head, Merlin knows what kind mind games she'd try. On my way to the loo I passed a table with my clothes laid out on it. I picked up the note that lay on top of them.

_Draco please wear this outfit. I want you to look appropriate for the Grangers._

_Thank you_

I glance down. Dress pants and a button down striped shirt, yes because I don't stand out enough I need to dress up to go to a tourist destination and look as though I actually live in Versailles. I guess I should be thankful that she did not add a tie.

OOOOOO

"Hermione you look lovely. I was right about that dress wasn't I?" Mum beamed as I met them in the lobby where they were waiting for the Malfoy's. I wore the sundress that had a high neck line and ended just above my knee with a pair of gold gladiator sandals and fedora. Ginny only allowed me to pack stylish pieces, or what she likes to call not my regular boring clothes.

"Thank you." I said.

"Now Narcissa has arranged a driver and a van for us to take."

"Why don't we just take the train?" I asked, dreading being stuck in a van with Draco for two hours.

"This is better and we get to see the countryside." Mum told me.

I fail to see how a crowded van is better than a spacious train with lots of room to move away from people. I just smiled and turned towards the elevator that had just opened revealing the impeccably dressed Malfoy's.

"Well you both look absolutely lovely!" Mum gushed as they came forwards. Her and Narcissa exchanged pleasantries and complimented on each other's outfits before turning to Draco and I.

"Doesn't Hermione look pretty Draco? I must say dear that dress compliments your skin so well."

"Thank you."

"Draco?"

"Yes she looks very nice, I quite like the colour on you Granger."

Stunned by the compliment, I only managed to get out "Thank you" before Narcissa started to move everyone towards the exit.

"What about me? Do I look nice? Or good?" He whispered teasingly.

"Good, I like that shirt." I said quickly taking notice of the dressier white and silver striped button down shirt he had on.

He smirked at my remark as if he knew that I was uncomfortable, before helping me into the van. Oh goody, it would be the two of us squished in the back.

OOOO

"A van Mother? Really what is wrong with the limo or better yet apparition?"

"This way we can have a nice little drive and see more of the country side. And it will give you a chance to bond more with Hermione. I think she is a lovely girl and she is very pretty."

"You have had a less than five minute conversation with her Mother. I have known her for years remember. And trust me the pretty thing is a quite recent evolution on her part."

"Draco how dare you say that."

"I didn't mean she was ugly, she was decent to look at but I did not spend that much time looking and she had some hideous clothes at school. I suppose little Weasley is responsible for her new wardrobe."

"Sometimes I do not know what to do with you. Just be nice to her. It will be the two of you in the back of the van so you need to at least talk to her."

"I enjoy talking with Granger." I replied. I really did, it was always entertaining when I could find something that would make her even more annoyed with me.

"Good, let's go than." Mother said as we stepped into the elevator.

It reached the lobby and we walked out to see the Granger's already standing there. My eyes, against my will, immediately zeroed in on Granger herself who was wearing an orange coloured dress. Why is she always so dressed up? I normally do not like the colour orange, but on her, well it definitely suited her. She was also wearing a hat, probably to keep her bushy hair less noticeable. It was not a formfitting dress but you could see the shape of her….

"Draco?" I heard my name. I looked at my mother, bullocks, what was the question? I saw her indicate to Granger. Oh right.

"Yes she looks very nice, I quite like the colour on you Granger." I tried to keep it as innocent as possible and ignore the fact that I had been staring at her. Hopefully her Dad didn't see that.

She looked completely stunned by my compliment. That was not my intention but I smirked anyway, because I managed to stun her speechless.

She managed a quiet "thank you" before my Mother was herding everyone towards the exit.

"What about me? Do I look nice? Or good?" I bent down and whispered teasingly.

"Good, I like that shirt." She said rather quickly. Still recovering I see.

I smirked at her, she was so uncomfortable…in a fun way. I helped her into the van trying not to stare again as she climbed into the back. I followed and took my seat in the back. There were three seats in the back of the van, in sort of a bench style. We both took the seats near the windows and left the small middle section open. Thankfully Blaise had a car otherwise I would have no idea what these belt things do and I did not want to make a fool of myself in front of Granger. She seemed to be watching me as I put my belt on, as if looking for an opportunity to get back at me. No luck this time sweetheart. Ok I meant Granger. No idea where that came from.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Granger called. He was sitting in the passenger's seat and his wife and my Mother in the seats behind him.

"Yes" The women called out, Granger followed with a quiet yes and I simply nodded my head. This was going to be a long ride.

**Ok so I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Please review: comments and criticism accepted. I am a girl so it is hard to write as though I am in a guy's head…I am just as unaware of their thought process as most of you. That being said I hope I am not making Draco sound like a girl when I write on the thoughts going on in his head. At the same time I hope I am not making him sound like an exaggerated version of a guy that it makes it seem so fake and like I have no idea what I am doing. So if you have any tips or think I am doing a good job please let me know. Thank you.**


	5. Pictures of Us

Chapter 5: Pictures of Us

"Look we're here!" Granger suddenly screamed excitedly, causing me to practically jump. Merlin that was one long drive, I think I was a sleep for most of the last half of it. I glanced over at Granger, who had leaned forward and was trying to look out the window at what I assume was Versailles. I too look out the window and am amazed that these muggles, even all those years ago managed to build such a fine palace. "I am so excited!" she said as the van pulled to a stop and the driver opened the doors. I think she almost ran her mother over trying to get out so fast.

When I emerged from the vehicle I saw that Granger was madly snapping pictures, "Relax Granger, it is just the gate. We haven't even gotten inside the place yet." I muttered as I stood beside her.

She turned and glared at me, "Did you know Malfoy that wizards actually helped to build Versailles? And that this gate is actually made by goblins? Also I have been dreaming about seeing this place for pretty much my entire life and that some of us actually get excited about historical monuments that have significant meaning in history."

"French history. You are English." I said, trying to redeem myself for not knowing that this place had ties to the magical world.

She simply rolled her eyes and walked inside the gate. This place was quite large, way bigger than Malfoy Mansion.

"How about I take a picture of the two of you in front of the palace?" my mother suggested.

"Mother, you do not know how to work a camera."

"You know what a camera is?" Granger asked surprised.

"Yes, of course I do." I said slightly offended. "Blaise has one."

"Ah, ok." She says as if it suddenly all made sense to her. "Anyway, it is really easy Mrs. Malfoy. All you have to do is hold it so both of us are on the little screen, and then just press this button."

"Amazing." My mother said as if she discovered some designer handbag. "Ok, stand next to each other. Closer Draco."

"I won't bite." Granger said smiling, looking in the direction of the camera.

"I don't know if I believe that." I said as I moved closer to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Ok, So I just click now?"

"Yes." Granger said

"Oh look, I did it!" Mother exclaimed, and we went towards her to see it.

"Very well done." Granger congratulated her. "Do you want to see Draco?" she asked.

I leaned over to look at the picture, well at least now we have proof that we can stand next to each other and smile as if we are best friends. And I guess Granger looks good.

"Ok, let's go inside!" Granger said as she rushed towards the entrance.

OOOOOOO

"And this is Marie Antoinette's bedroom and over there that is a picture of her and her children. There is an interesting story about the bassinet that is beside her…"

"I know Granger. I can read the sign, they have it in English." Malfoy interrupted me.

"Ok, sorry." I muttered. He changes moods so quickly, how annoying.

"Look, I just don't understand why you like this place so much. It is a large house that has no washrooms and I'm sorry but that wall colour is, well how could you possible sleep in a room like this?"

"This is a beautiful place with years of history. And once you see the clothes that she got to wear, amazing."

"You do remember that she was executed by her own people right?"

"Oh never mind. I am going to Petite Trianon" I told him and walked out of the room.

"What is that?"

"It was Marie's private residence."

"She lives in this huge house, why does she have a private residence?" he said exasperated as he followed me.

"To entertain guests and have some privacy. Anyway you do not have to come."

"Oh no, think I should see this Petite Trianon."

"Suit yourself."

We had to walk through the gardens to get to Petite Trianon. I love French gardens, they are so beautiful. Especially the one at Versailles. I love all the fountains and how the trees are perfectly shaped. Finally we arrived at our destination.

Oh great the line was long, now in addition to a silently awkward stroll through the garden I would also have to stand in line with him. He was looking around at the scenery. I don't think he has ever been in a place with so many muggles before. I looked around before a group of girls caught my eye. They were standing a few steps away, near a park bench and looking in our direction. I looked behind me to see if there was a clown or something, because they were giggling. I turn back around and try and follow their eye direction, oh my goodness. Seriously, even in the muggle world. Yes they were staring at Malfoy. I rolled my eyes, and of course he didn't even notice. He pointed at something and made some sort of comment, I smiled and nodded. Do you really not notice them staring at you. I look away to see a teenage boy staring at us too, really even guys? Oh wait he is staring at me. Ew gross.

"We are never going to get in." I say, trying to ignore all the staring going on.

"Yes, it seems that way." He says looking down the line. "I have an idea." He says and pulls me out of line.

"Great now we just lost our spot. Malfoy we cannot cut the line. Well actually there is a lady at the entrance and you could use your charm to get us in faster." I said totally surprising myself.

He looks surprised too, "You think I have charm?"

Oh dear, umm… "No, but those girls do." I said hoping that would save me, he looks over to the group of girls.

"Ladies." He says smiling and nodding towards them; they burst into a fit of giggles. "Well Granger despite the fact that I am thrilled you have a certain Slytherin quality to you, I have a much better idea. Follow me." He said and walked towards a set of trees that were bunched together. "We are going to apparate."

"What? No..."

"Ready?"

"No." I said as he grabbed on to my arm. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in what looks to be a janitorial closet. "What?"

"Well I couldn't very well apparate into one of the main rooms."

"You shouldn't have apparated at all! What would have happened if we had gotten caught? Those girls were looking at you the entire time."

"Jealous?"

"Of what? No I am not jealous I am furious."

"What else is new, look Granger I got us in didn't I?"

"Yes, but…"

"Well than, be happy, you know we could be standing in what used to be Marie Antoinette's linen closet."

I laughed, "Highly unlikely, but yes I suppose I should thank you. Although I feel like we committed some sort of crime, though I am not sure if it is a muggle one or magic one."

"Ok well while you figure that out, let's go see where Mrs. Antoinette entertained those guests." He said and went to open the door. I stopped him before he could.

"Wait. We cannot both walk out of here. What if there are people outside. They might think we were having sex."

"Not that it will ever happen, but trust me, if we were having sex in here it would not be this organized and you would not look as put together as you do now."

I shrugged, he was probably right. "Ok well, you go out first and when the coast is clear knock on the door as a signal to me that I can come out."

"This is way more complicated than it needs to be. He said rolling his eyes, "If you insist Granger." He sighed as he went out the door.

OOOOOOO

I sighed as I went out the door. I shut it behind me and tried to act casual as a tour group walked past me and into one of the rooms. I looked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear and as per Granger's request I knocked on the door. She poked her head out to check if it was really ok for her to come out. "Relax Granger, I told you no one would even notice."

"I just wanted to make sure."

I roll my eyes, "Ok, since you are the expert and could probably work as a tour guide where to first?"

"Well I think we should go to the main room, which is near the front. It says here that there is a vase in the room given as a gift from the King of Sweden, presented to her by the man that was rumored to be her lover, but if you ask me it sounds like a bunch of poppycock." She said as she looked at the booklet in her hand.

"Well it must have been some vase if she was willing to sleep with the guy, or maybe that was just his tip for delivering it to her in such great condition."

"Malfoy" she said as she lightly smacked my arm, "How inappropriate! If you continue to say such things I will leave you and just go off on my own."

"Oh no, whatever shall I do without you Granger. I can't even imagine going on, knowing that you will not be right by my side chattering about a painting or the woman's shoe size."

"You don't have to be so rude. I never asked you to come along and you could have told your mother you were sick so you wouldn't have to come." She said and walked off.

Great, now I've made her mad again, which is rather easy to do. I should probably try and find her.

OOOOOOOO

Ugh! I do not know how much longer I can stand being around him. He is really never going to change from that annoying twit he has always been. Ok Hermione, no need to let this consume you every thought, concentrate on being here in Marie Antoinette's parlor.

"There you are. I've only been looking everywhere for you, there are so many groups in here. How is it that you always seem to be the only one in a room when there must be about 100 people in this place?"

"Come to insult me again, because we can just pretend you did and I can just walk away again." I told him as I read the plaque in front of the pastel blue chaise lounge that apparently was given to her as a wedding present from her Father-in-law.

"Come on now Granger, you like our little witty conversations."

"Witty is probably not the word I would use to describe our talks"

"Do you want a picture on that?" he asked pointing to the chaise.

I look at him, "I do not think we are supposed to sit on the furniture."

"No one is around."

"No."

"Come on," he said taking my phone, "Sit on it."

I pause for a moment, "Ok, for a second." I said and sat down.

"Ok so how do I work this?"

"Oh right" I said jumping up, show him which button to press and then I sit back down.

He looks up from the phone and seems to be displeased.

'What?" I asked, "Can you just hurry up and take it."

"Well you are just sting there, act like you really want to be on it."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Lay on it or something."

"No, this is just silly."

"Hurry I hear people coming"

"This is absurd."

"What would Ginny Weasley do?"

"Pardon me?"

"Your friend. Granted I do not know her very well but I bet she would pose as if she were actually lounging on it. So do what she would do."

"I try and do the opposite of what she would do."

"I bet she has more fun." He mumbled.

"Ok fine." I said as I scooted to the back and rested my head on the back rest. I swung my feet up on to the chaise. "Better?"

He nodded, "Smile." He said and took the picture.

"Hey, you are not supposed to be on there." A tour guide came in and caught us.

"We were just leaving." Malfoy said as he grabbed my hand to pull me up and we ran out of the room.

We didn't stop running until we were a good distance from the building. We both stopped near one of the ponds, breathing heavily. "Why didn't you apparate then?" I asked still trying to catch my breath.

"Didn't think of it, and also I didn't want to give that muggle a heart attack. I hear it isn't normal for muggles to disappear in to thin air."

I laughed, "No it isn't."

He looked around at the garden, "This place seems to go on forever." He said, "It is very pretty here."

"Yes it is." I agreed looking around.

"Let's take another picture."

"Of what?" I asked

"Of us." He said and squeezed my hand that he was still holding.

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, so before I took the picture I accidently pressed a different button that led me to this place on your phone where it looks like you were having some sort of conversation. Anyway I saw Ginny's name at the top and one of the little bubbles said that she wanted to see pictures of the two of us."

I looked at him; I wasn't mad that he violated my privacy and looked through my conversation, because he probably didn't know what he was doing. I was confused however. "Ok but I wasn't actually going to send her pictures, except for the one your mom took of us but that is just to get her off my case for a bit."

"Come on, let's take a bunch of pictures and send them to her so she thinks we are really good friends now."

"What would that accomplish?"

"Nothing, except it would be fun to mess with Ms. Weasley. From the other bubbles I read it seems like she is trying to get you to sleep with me."

"She is." I said bluntly.

"Well how about we settle for a picture instead. I don't like you that much yet Granger."

"You better not like me like that ever Malfoy." I glared at him.

"Noted. Now hand me your phone." He said and I did, against my better judgement.

"Press this button, that way we can see if we are both in the frame." I said

"Ah, thank you." He said and pulled me to him, letting go of my hand and putting his arm around my shoulder holding me close. Ok this is a bit awkward. "Look like you like me Granger." He said through his smile.

I gave the most genuine smile I could muster...apparently Ginny can tell if I am being fake.

"Perfect." Malfoy said as he looked at the picture, "Oh excuse me!" He called out to a passing couple.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" I hissed trying to pull him back; alas he has approached the couple and is now giving them my phone. Merlin help me.

OOOOOOOO

I went up to this couple that was walking past and asked if they could take a picture of Granger and I. I handed them her phone and walked back to Granger. "Ready?" I asked

"For what?" she asked and before she could protest I put her arm around my neck and picked her up.

"Malfoy!" She screeched, in my ear by the way.

"Shut it Granger, this really ought to get Ginny excited. Now smile for the camera." I said and she sighed and turned towards the camera.

"Put me down now." She said one the picture was taken.

I put her down and went to go get her phone back. "See it isn't so bad." I said showing her the picture.

"I am not sending this to Ginny. I will send her the other ones." She said putting her phone away.

"Keeping that for your own private viewing?" I asked, "You aren't really mad are you."

She sighed, "No I am not mad. But a little warning next time please."

"Ok, I promise to announce it before I pick you up, your highness."

"Thank you. We should probably be getting back." She said.

The sky had started to turn red and yellow as the sun was setting, we walked back to the palace and met up with our parents.

All of us got back into the van for another tedious drive back to the hotel...seriously why can't we just apparate. This time Granger sat in the middle seat, since my Mother went shopping and bought half the gift shop which was taking over the other window seat in the back of the van.

"Did you kids have a good time?" Mother asked.

"Yes it was lovely, thank you for inviting us." Granger said as she leaned her head back against the seat.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Granger asked

"Oh yes, I am just tired that's all." She replied.

The ride back was much quieter, except for the occasional whisper exchanged between Mother and Mrs. Granger. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes; if I had apparated I could be in bed by now.

All of a sudden I felt pressure on my shoulder. I open my eyes to find Granger laying on me. Alright so I guess taking the muggle route isn't so bad.

**Ok sorry for the long wait but I hope everyone is happy with this chapter. I am not sure when I will be able to post another, I hope to post one more chapter before I leave but we will see. Reviews please!**


	6. Nothing Has Changed

Chapter 6: Nothing Has Changed

I awoke the next morning with a dozen text messages from Ginny wondering how the trip went and demanding pictures. I sighed and rolled out of bed, ignoring the messages. I walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. I breathed in the smell of fresh bread as I walked out onto the balcony. It was a Monday morning, and while it was vacation for me, the rest of Paris had started the work week and I could see cars zooming by and hear them honking as Vespa's cut them off. I walked back in and took a shower and put on a peach coloured sun dress. I decided to order room service and so I picked up the telephone and called for some tea and croissants to be brought to my room. When it arrived I picked up my book and had breakfast out on the balcony where there was a little table and two chairs. My parents had not planned anything today and so I took it as a free for all day to do as I pleased. The first item on my agenda was to sit and leisurely have breakfast while catching up on my reading and then going to the Louvre, as the d'Orsay is closed on Monday's.

After eating I put on my floppy wide-brimmed hat and took my over –the-shoulder purse, that had a map, my passport and some Euro in it as well as my phone and walked out my door towards the elevator.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Draco," I heard my mother call my name, I groaned and turned over to see the clock, it was only 9am. "Draco, Blaise is on the telephone."

"What?" I asked as I sat up. My mother handed me some contraption. I put my ear to what looked like a speaker. "Hello?" I spoke.

"Hey man, sorry to wake you and call you. I realize you don't know how to use a phone."

"I won't even ask you to explain, because I feel as though I won't understand."

"Anyway, how's it going with Granger? Have you killed her yet?"

"Why would I kill her? Things are well good I guess. At first it was a bit odd but I don't know, we are sort of moving towards a friend like thing."

"A friend like thing? Ok well do you fancy her?"

"No." I said.

"Why so quick to answer? Granger is attractive, and I bet she looks even better out of her school uniform, well unless you dig the whole private school girl fantasy."

"I can't fancy her Blaise. I shouldn't even be friends with her."

"Mate, things have changed. If you are worried about what people might say…"

"I'm not. I don't care what those idiots have to say about me or anything to do with me. I am not like them anymore but this thing with Granger, it is going so fast, I mean I used to hate her. And she definitely hated me, now all of sudden we are being civil and taking pictures and she put her head on my shoulder."

"You took pictures and her head was on your shoulder? Elaborate please."

"At that stupid French Queen's Palace yesterday. Girl Weasley wanted pictures of the two of us for Merlin knows what reason so I took some with her and then on the way back to the hotel she fell asleep and put her head on my shoulder."

"You fancy her don't you?"

"I just said I didn't."

"You also said you can't"

"I cannot fancy Granger. Look I know times have changed and I have changed and I have somehow overcome the brainwashing that I get to thank my dear Father for, but there are still rules. I can be friendly towards Granger, hell maybe I can even be good friends with her but I cannot shag her or fancy her. That is way too much change and I don't even know if my mother could handle that let alone the rest of the freaking world. What would people think when they saw Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger together?"

"They must have great sex?"

"How do I turn this thing off, I no longer wish to talk to you."

"Ok, sorry mate, look if you fancy her its fine by me, I think it's great."

"I don't, nor will I ever."

"Whatever you say, just be nice to her."

"I am. I'm being too nice."

"I'll talk to you later ok mate?"

"Yes, fine, I will try and learn how to work this thing."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I walked out on to the balcony and looked down, I saw Granger out on her balcony reading. I sighed, I bet she hasn't a care in the world. No that I think her friends would be thrilled with us hanging out or shagging but I doubt her world would be as cruel as mine would be. This really is a holiday for her, to me this, being here in Paris, is a temporary escape from reality. I saw her get up and go inside, shutting the doors behind her. Moments later I saw her exiting the hotel and crossing the street. She walked down the street and turned right, disappearing around the corner. Where was she going? And by herself? There may be enemies here in Paris, for being smart she sure doesn't think things through. Or maybe I am just more paranoid than she is.

As if I wasn't even in control of my own body, I found myself putting on proper clothes, grabbing a few Euros and walking out the door, following her route. Unfortunately she walks at hyper-speed and I can't see her. Ok, time to apparate to wherever Granger is.

I end up at the Louvre, well outside the Louvre. I am right next to the big pyramid entrance structure. There are hordes of people standing in a very long queue, great how am I to find Granger. I look around and spot her standing near a door. Well that is peculiar. The door opens and a man steps out and hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. Merlin, is she meeting a secret boyfriend?

After their intimate greeting he leads her inside the door and it closes behind them. If she has a boyfriend then why does Girl Weasley want her to shag me so much? Unless Granger didn't even tell her best friend. I walk over to the door and pull on the handle. Locked, perfect, well I am officially insane. What in Merlin's name am I doing running all over the city stalking Granger, who I do not really care about. I should really go back and find something else to do with my day. I am curious though, I want to know why she has a secret boyfriend and why she is using the back door to a museum. Good little Granger isn't waiting in line with all the other muggles, I am shocked. Ok, well I guess I am once again apparating.

OOOOOOOOO

After a lovely walk from the hotel to the Louvre I waited by an alternative entrance as the museum didn't open for another two hours. I however had a connection, involving a certain someone who is in charge of dusting the portraits in one area of the museum. I knocked on the door and all of a sudden it opened.

"'Mione! It is sure great to see you. How is my favourite cousin doing?" He said as he enveloped me in a hug and kissed my cheek.

"I am good Travis, how are you? I cannot believe that you live in Paris, I am very envious." I said, as he ushered me in the door.

"It takes a bit of getting used to, I am still a country boy at heart. So here is your pass, in case anyone asks. Unfortunately I have to go and make sure one of the portraits is securely on the wall. It is the one of Napoleon in one of his battles. Yesterday it sprung off its hooks and nearly crushed someone."

"Oh dear, well yes go, I don't want to keep you from your work. Thank you for the favour." I said and hugged him again before he ran off. I walked off in the direction of the Mona Lisa, I know it is so cliché to come to the Louvre just to see the Mona Lisa but I wanted to get a chance to look at it before the crowds of people came.

As I was standing in front of it, reading the little blurb on its description plaque I heard a voice behind me.

"So this is where you went. You do know that there is a line you are supposed to wait in right?"

Without turning around I retorted "Funny, I was going to say the same to you. What are you doing here? And why did you feel the need to follow me?"

"I am here because you are here, and I followed you because you decided to walk off on your own, in a city you are not accustomed too. There could be enemies here you know, just because the war is over doesn't mean that darkness ceases to exist."

"You are very paranoid and contrary to your belief I do know that there is still darkness out there and I am not living in some fantasy land where everything is sunny and bright now that the fighting has stopped."

"Really? Because it sure seems like it."

I turned around, officially annoyed at the audacity of telling me this and the rudeness he brought into my otherwise perfect day to myself. "Did you follow me just to lecture me? I am sorry if I worried you and I don't know whether to be pleased that you care so much about me or insulted that you care so much as to act like my bodyguard. I fought in that war too Malfoy, I saw just as many people die as you did, probably more and I had the curciatus curse hit me probably triple the amount you have. I do not need a bodyguard. I do not need a protector."

"I don't care. I wasn't trying to be a bodyguard or protect you. It isn't my fault if you get hurt, it isn't my fault if they find you here and frankly I probably wouldn't care a whole lot if they did. We are not friends."

"I know we aren't friends. We aren't anything. There is no we or us. Which is why I am curious as to why you felt like you needed to follow me. Are you trying to warn me? Do you know of enemies in the city or people who are looking for me?"

"No. I just wanted you to be aware of the possibility." He said, his voice a bit calmer.

I sighed, trying to keep calm myself, "Ok, well then thank you. I will be more alert."

After moments of silence, he spoke, "I know this is a holiday for you. I know that your life is hard and you have been through all the dark shit I have, but I know I have been through more of it. I grew up in it, living it every day until a few months ago. This is not a holiday for me. My mother may act as though it is a typical Malfoy family holiday but this is just an escape from reality."

"I know that Draco." I said, I didn't know what else to say really. If this were Harry or Ron I would give them a hug but, well it's Malfoy.

"What's your boyfriend's name?"

I think Malfoy may be Bipolar. He jumps from one extreme to the next. "I beg your pardon?"

"That guy with the secret entrance and the hug and kiss and the laughing. Secret boyfriend Granger?"

"Not that is any of your business, but no he is not my secret boyfriend."

"What is his name?"

"I'm sorry I only divulge personal information to my friends, and it is clear we are definitely not that." I said and walked off to another wing of the Louvre, hoping he wouldn't follow. He did.

"Come on Granger, tell me."

"Malfoy, leave me alone please. Don't you have anything better to do? Why don't you go outside and try and find some suspicious looking person and then grill them to see if they are a part of the 'enemy'".

"Great suggestion, however I am more likely to leave once I know a bit more about your boyfriend. Is he a muggle or a wizard?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care, I just want to know."

"Well it seems to me like you are jealous of him, which is quite amusing albeit annoying."

"Like I would be jealous of anyone you fancy. I know I am way more of a catch than any guy you could fancy."

"Well that is a bit rude don't you think."

"I didn't mean it as an insult to you, but more of the blokes you seem to go for. Weasley, come on, even you have to admit I am way better looking than Weasley."

"I am not admitting anything. Ron is lovely, he is nice and kind and one of my best friends and you could do with taking a page or two out of his book."

"No thanks, I am more interesting. Kind or nice, I know I am not but you have way more fun with me than you do with him."

"Ha! Now you know that isn't true. You call this fun? You call the past few minutes' fun? No I have a much more fun and pleasant time with Ron. Now stop following me." What is wrong with him today? I honestly do not know where this inane need to pester me comes from. If he doesn't care then why follow me. No I am not going down the whole he likes you so he's annoying you road. My cell goes off and I know it is another text from Ginny.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"No." I say and walk faster.

OOOOOO

"I'm sorry I only divulge personal information to my friends, and it is clear we are definitely not that." Touché Granger.

"Come on Granger, tell me."

"Malfoy, leave me alone please. Don't you have anything better to do? Why don't you go outside and try and find some suspicious looking person and then grill them to see if they are a part of the 'enemy'".

"Great suggestion, however I am more likely to leave once I know a bit more about your boyfriend. Is he a muggle or a wizard?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care, I just want to know." I really don't care but I know it is annoying her and that is fun.

"Well it seems to me like you are jealous of him, which is quite amusing albeit annoying."

"Like I would be jealous of anyone you fancy. I know I am way more of a catch than any guy you could fancy."

"Well that is a bit rude don't you think."

"I didn't mean it as an insult to you, but more of the blokes you seem to go for. Weasley, come on, even you have to admit I am way better looking than Weasley."

"I am not admitting anything. Ron is lovely, he is nice and kind and one of my best friends and you could do with taking a page or two out of his book."

"No thanks, I am more interesting. Kind or nice, I know I am not but you have way more fun with me than you do with him." I could be nice if I wanted too, Merlin I have been nice this whole time. Except right now.

"Ha! Now you know that isn't true. You call this fun? You call the past few minutes' fun? No I have a much more fun and pleasant time with Ron. Now stop following me." I can hear her phone buzz.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"No." she says curtly and walks faster.

I know I should really leave her be. But a part of me needs to know who that bloke is.

"Granger…"

"Oh for the love of Merlin! He is my cousin! Travis is my cousin. He works here and let me in early as a favour." She screamed as she suddenly stopped and whipped around throwing me off balance a little.

"Whoa Granger…" I started to tell her to calm down.

"Now bugger the hell off. I hate you, you have not only made me miserable but probably ruined me day. I know this isn't a holiday for you and that it is an 'escape from reality'. Well guess what Malfoy it is a freaking escape from reality for me as well. You think you are the only one who is still suffering, the only one who wakes up in the night screaming because you dreamed you were being hit by an unforgivable or that he was torturing your family? Well news flash you are not the only one. So shut up, leave me alone and stay the hell out of my life."

And just like that she was gone. She ran off. I could have followed but I didn't. I guess I was in shock. She hates me. I didn't think something like that, something like Granger hating me would hurt so much. For some reason it did. I walked back to the hotel, half wishing a death eater would come to relieve me of my misery. I've been sitting on the end of my bed for what seems like hours. Blaise called, I guess Ginny got an upsetting call from Granger.

"Mate, what happened? You said everything was going fine. You said you were being nice."

"I guess I couldn't act anymore."

"Draco, I know you ok. I know you weren't acting with Granger. I know you wanted to be nice to her. What did you do?"

"I pushed her buttons too far, she snapped. She said she hated me. I mean I always knew she did. It's something about actually hearing her say it right in front of me, to me, that has thrown me off. I used to hate her. I don't hate her anymore, and I think that stopped when I saw her in my living room curled in ball on the floor. She had no reason to ever stop hating me though. I never gave her a reason not to hate me."

"Yes you did, the past few days. She doesn't actually hate you Malfoy. Ginny says it's not in her DNA to hate people. You just made her angry."

OOOOOOOOO

"Ginny I cannot believe you actually wanted me to be friends with him! Well that is no longer happening."

"Hermione please calm down."

"I will not. He is an annoying little prat and I don't want him in my life anymore."

"He was just teasing you. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"I don't care about the Travis thing. He acts like a victim all the time and I know he had a hard life. It was very traumatic for him to grow up in that atmosphere I get that. But if he were truly a good person he wouldn't let that keep him from moving forward. He acts as though he doesn't have a choice but to live that way or at least hold on to a part of that life. Yes I know my life has been very good, I am truly blessed but in the magical world my life wasn't always rosy and pretty. Half the time I was with Ron and Harry in life or death situations not knowing what was going to happen."

"I don't know what to tell you Hermione. You know him better than I do…"

"I don't know him at all. He is just as much of a mystery to me as he was in school."

"Blaise knows him, they grew up together and he says that Draco really is a good person. You know how he is with this mother. He would do anything for her and has tried all his life to protect her. He came to Paris for her. She wants him to go back to school in September and that means she will be alone. She has no family, no husband and she can't go back to her house without fear of revenge for being a 'traitor'. Things are calm right now but that can change in a moment. You know that."

"I still don't like him and although I will be civil as that was our agreement I will not be letting my guard down again. I will just try and hang out with Mrs. Malfoy. I like her, she, unlike her son, is very pleasant."

"You don't hate him do you?"

"No. I feel sorry for him. I think he might prefer that I hate him."

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Gin"

OOOOOOO

**Ok so I know that was a long time to wait for a chapter. I think I posted the last one in April? Or May? Anyway I am sorry. I had about 3 pages written and then I couldn't think of what to write next but lately I have had all these ideas form in my head and I decided to work really hard and finish. So now there is about 8 and a half pages. I hope you guys like it. I have an idea of how I want to start the next chapter but I am deciding if it is creepy or not. I go back and forth a lot with ideas. Anyway if you have any suggestions, ideas, comments or criticism please review! **


	7. Sleepless in Paris

Chapter 7: Sleepless in Paris

2:45 am. I groaned and turned over after reading the clock for the 10th time that night. It seemed near impossible for me to fall asleep. It was not because I wasn't tired, no, this was something else. Something I blamed Granger for. I continuously just pictured her face. Her annoyed and agitated face that she often gets when I am around. And the words I hate you were playing over and over again in my head. I believe at one time she did hate me, but now I think she just said that because she was angry. Sure she doesn't like me very much but I doubt she still hates me. Only part of me believed it though. I wonder if Granger is awake.

I threw back the covers and went out onto the balcony, looking down at Grangers to see if I could see a light on.

It was hard to tell, from this angle. I apparated onto her balcony. No, there is no light on. She must be sleeping. I don't know why I apparated down here. It's not as if she would want to see me if she was awake. In fact she might think I am mad and book a consultation at St. Mungo's for me. All of a sudden I heard a noise coming from her room. I pressed my ear against the door. There was a moaning sound, a painful sounding one. "No!" I heard her shout. "Please Stop!"

What if someone is attacking her? I reached for the door handle, it was unlocked. I threw open the door, my wand at the ready. There was no one there but Granger, and she was tangled in her sheets. I breathed a sigh of relief that was short lived as the next thing I know my wand shoots out of my hand. Startled I jump back and crash over a table, falling to the ground.

OOOOOOOO

"Goodnight Gin." I said and hung up the phone. I am happy this day is over. It's given me a killer headache. I look at the sleeping pills next to my bed. My parents thought that a therapy session was a good idea and the doctor thought sleeping pills might help my nightmares. They didn't, but I took them anyway hoping that my nightmares wouldn't be as bad. I climbed into bed, putting my wand under my pillow like I did every night, in case of an emergency.

I opened my eyes in a panic as a loud crash woke me from another nightmare. My eyes focused on a figure in the room and without hesitating I grabbed my wand "Expelliarmus!" I shouted sending their wand across the room. The figure also tripped backwards over a table and landed on the floor. I switched on the bedside lamp to see who the intruder was, making sure I kept my wand at the ready.

"Malfoy?" I asked as I crawled slowly to the edge of the bed to see him.

"Yes Granger, it is me." His voice said grudgingly. He was laying on his back looking up at me. "A little trigger happy don't you think? I'm just glad it wasn't a more painful spell."

"Well I didn't know it was you and I am not accustomed to people charging into my room in the middle of the night. Do you have any idea what time it is? And what in Merlin's name are you even doing here."

"Yes I do know what time it is. It is precisely 3:05 in the morning. And no I actually don't know what possessed me to come here."

I looked at him, quite confused. I sighed, climbed out of bed and went to go retrieve his wand. When I turned around he had stood up and was facing me with his hand outstretched. He was wearing boxers. Just boxers and I couldn't help but noticed that he wasn't wearing anything else, in fact I felt my body instantly heat up at the sight of him. I had never seen him without clothes on. Any man actually. I saw Ron and Harry with their shirts off maybe once or twice but they always had pants on.

"Granger." His voice pulled my out of my trance.

"Yes?" I asked meekly.

"Are you going to give me my wand?"

I looked down at his wand in my hand, "Oh yes." I said handing it to him, "Sorry." I murmured and walked over to my bed to put my wand away.

I turned around to find him staring at me. I looked down to see what I was wearing and flushed with embarrassment. I, too was wearing little. A pair of shorts, that were very short and very thin tank top. I picked up a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me before sitting down at the edge of my bed.

OOOOOO

I looked up from my spot on the floor, to see Granger leaning over me from her bed, "Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes Granger, it is me." I said. "A little trigger happy don't you think? I'm just glad it wasn't a more painful spell."

"Well I didn't know it was you and I am not accustomed to people charging into my room in the middle of the night. Do you have any idea what time it is? And what in Merlin's name are you even doing here."

"Yes I do know what time it is. It is precisely 3:05 in the morning. And no I actually don't know what possessed me to come here." I had no excuse as to why I came down to her room. Well no excuse that made sense. She looked at me, clearly confused. I thought she was going to say something but instead she got off the bed and went to go pick up my wand. I stood up and held out my hand.

She stared at me for a good 5 minutes. I looked down to see that I was only in boxers. Great, that is just another delightful detail to add to this terrific night. Not only did I apparate to Granger's room, and then burst through the door, but I didn't even think to put on proper clothes. Or at least some pants.

"Granger." I finally said, which seemed to alert her that she wasn't alone.

"Yes?" she asked timidly, almost with no voice.

"Are you going to give me my wand?" I asked. I didn't feel comfortable seeing Granger with two wands, both pointed at me.

"Oh yes" she said handing it back to me, "Sorry" she added as she turned to walk over to her bed and put her wand under her pillow.

It was in this moment I really looked at her and what she was wearing. She had on very short shorts and a thin shirt. I felt an instant attraction to this women who I knew as Granger, yet this was a Granger I never saw before or even imagined existed. I had no idea how toned her legs were or her curves. Ok I noticed those perfect curves that first night when she was wearing that dress. But this was different. She looked so different to me, and in that moment everything about our past disappeared and I found myself thinking of how I was going to win this girl over.

The moment was short lived as I saw her flush and grab a blanket to wrap around her. I wish I had a blanket or towel or robe or something. She sat down on the bed and I decided to close the door to the balcony and sit on the chair that was opposite the bed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." I said

"That's ok." She said and offered a weak smile. I could sense she was uncomfortable.

"Do you have a…"

"Robe? Yes, it is, um, it should be hanging on the washroom door." She said quickly and a little relieved that I asked.

I stood up and walked over to the washroom and reached around the door to grab the robe. I put it on and tied it quickly before sitting back down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I heard noises."

"I'm sorry?" she asked unsure of what I meant.

"Before I came in, I heard noises on the other side of the door. I thought you might be in trouble. So I came in. The door was unlocked."

"You thought I was in trouble?"

"Yes I heard you say no and stop and well I wasn't sure if you were alright or not."

"Oh, yes well that was just a dream. I have those sometimes and apparently call things out in my sleep." She told me.

I felt like an utter arse right then and there. Merlin knows she was having a nightmare, probably about a whole myriad of things that are awful to relive. I know I have similar ones. "I have those too. Do those help?" I asked indicating to the pill bottle on her bedside table.

"No, not really. But it is important to my parents that I at least try some form of help. Sometimes I feel that they help make my dreams not so terrifying but other times I think that it is just a coincidence. A dream can go from nice to torturous in seconds." She said offering another weakened smile. "But I'm sure you know all about that."

"Yes. I do."

We sat in silence for 30 minutes, I kept going back and forth between focusing on her and the clock which now read 4:15 am.

"I should go. Let you try and get some sleep." I said getting up. I started to take of her robe.

"No." she practically shouted, "I mean, you can just give it back tomorrow." She said getting out of bed, clutching her blanked tightly to her.

"Ok, thank you." I said and made my way to the balcony door.

"Mal…Draco." She called as I reached for the door handle.

"Yes?" I said as I turned around.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I'm sorry for disarming you and it was very kind of you to make sure everything was ok."

"I only hope that when it is a real threat, you'll use something a bit more powerful than a disarming spell."

"Yes well, it was the first thing that came to mind. And if you were a muggle intruder hopefully that would scare you off, having someone yell something in Latin at you."

I chuckled, "I'm sure that would be frightening."

She smiled at me and I turned to leave, "Wait." She said and once more I turned to face her.

"I'm sorry for saying that I hated you. I didn't mean it."

"It's ok. You have reason to hate me."

"Not anymore." She said and stepped closer. She put her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Someone other than my Mother is hugging me. Granger is hugging me and I am hugging her back. "Thank you." She said before releasing and stepping back, readjusting her blanket.

I nodded, "Try and get some sleep." I said before leaving. I shut the door behind me and apparated back to my room. This time when I laid down in bed, I instantly fell asleep and had a very good dream.

OOOOO

"I'm sorry for saying that I hated you. I didn't mean it." I said.

"It's ok. You have reason to hate me." He responded.

"Not anymore." I said and stepped forward to hug him. I don't know why I decided to hug him but I felt like it was the right thing to do. I was worried he might push me away as a reflex and call me a mudblood. He didn't. He hugged me back. "Thank you." I said. I didn't want it to last too long and become awkward, so I pulled back and readjusted my blanket.

He nodded, "Try and get some sleep." He said before leaving. After locking the door behind him, I crawled back into bed and shut off the light. It was hard to fall asleep as I kept picturing his shirtless, pants less body, in my room, right in front of me. It was clear that he worked out, or at least kept up with Quidditch. Merlin was he hot. I mean I knew he was good looking. Even if you didn't like Malfoy, you couldn't deny he had good looks. It was the topic of conversation around the Girls dormitory, even in Gryffindor. I could only imagine what would have been said if any of us had seen him practically naked while at Hogwarts. I didn't bother taking another pill. I was definitely not getting anymore sleep.

**Ok this one is shorted than the last one, I know. I hope you like it! I was debating whether or not it was too creepy of Draco to be in her room like that, but I hope I made it no so creepy. Please review! I think I only got one or two reviews for the last chapter :(  
**


End file.
